i fell in love with you
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: Alfred starts to visit his twin, brother Matthew in a mental hospital. thats where he meets Arthur a schizophrenic, who has a long past. there little by little Alfred doesnt know if he is losing his sanity or if he is falling in love with a crazy man. maybe both...
1. how we start

Alfred walked around the room, scared of what could happen to him. He was at westridge mental hospital. Today he came to visit his twin brother Matthew. A lady with long brown hair and green eyes came in the room, she wore a blue suit.

"hello, uhhh Mr. jones I see you are here to visit your brother Matthew Williams" Alfred nodded the girl smiled at him. " very well follow me his currently in the cafeteria" the duo walked along the white walls of the hospital. They just walked in silence, that was until Elizabetabegan to talk once again. " hes outside." Alfred bid a thank you and walked across the cafeteria to the double doors.

Opening them he walked until he saw a figure of a blonde boy with wavy hair, and a weird curl sticking out. He wore glasses and you could see he had violet eyes. Alfred grinned and walked to him. "sup, mattie how's it going?" the boy asked the other.

Matthew's eyes widen in shock, his brother was standing here with him. "a-alfred what are you doing here?" he asked softly. Alfred couldn't help but grin,

"I came to visit you! Duh!" Alfred said in a matter of fact voice. Matthew shook his head.

" no, you don't usually come here. I haven't seen you or the uhhh people who left me here in almost a year." Alfred felt a pang of guilt, what the other said was true. He hadn't visited in over a year. Why? Simple his parents thought that if he spend time with Matthew that he would catch Matthew's crazy. He was going to answer his brother but someone cut in

"hey birdie who's the guy?" Alfred turned to see a male maybe a year older. He had ruby red eyes and snow white hair. A grin was plastered on his face, this boy sat next to Matthew.

"uhhhh, Gil this is my twin brother, Alfred. Alfred this is uhhh gilbert my uhhh boyfriend Gilbert." Matthew blushed a bright red. Gilbert narrowed his eyes, so this was the guy. This was his birdies brother, someone who never came to visit birdie. Why was he here?

" matthew you uhhh have a boyfriend?" Alfred asked glaring at gilbert. Alfred didn't like this boy. First of all he looked like a vampire. Second he was in mental hospital for a reason and that reason couldn't be good. Before Matthew could answer yelling broke the silence.

"bastard! Leave me alone" a boy ran to the small group and clung onto Matthew pouting. The one that chased the boy sat down with the group laughing.

"hola, Gil, Matt, and uhhhh" the Spanish man looked at Alfred in confusion.

" hi im Alfred f. Jones! Matthew's older twin brother!"

Lovino and Antonio eyed matthew. "maple bastard? You didn't tell us you had a brother?" the Italian said, he looked a bit hurt.

Matthew blushed and Alfred gave him a confused look. " you didn't tell your friends about me?" he shook his head. " why?"

"you never came to visit me. I mean lovino has feli come and visit, Gil has ludwing, and Toni has well no one but his family visits. As for me and Arthur our siblings never come so we don't talk about them!" matthew answered as another boy came and sat down.

" I heard you say my name matthew, well im lying flying mint bunny heard you, right mint?" Arthur looked at the empty space next to him. Alfred looked at the boy with his very strong British, kind of scared he moved away slowly. Arthur began to laugh and talk back to the mint bunny when he finished he turned to the group and saw Alfred. He looked a lot like mattie. "oh? Hello old chap, who might you be" Arthur out stretched his hand to shake with the mystery man.

"my name is Alfred im Matthews older twin, nice to meet you Arthur that's your name right?" Alfred hesitatingly shook his hand.

"oh! You're the infamous Alfred f. Jones" Arthur said " wow your right mint, he does look mean!" Alfred turned to matthew, matthew just smiled. Arthur looked at Alfred. " don't be like my brothers Alfred. They dropped me here years ago and never came back. There might be a chance, for you and matthew" Arthur smiled at Alfred, Alfred couldn't help but blush at the smile.

" so how have you been Arthur?" toni asked

"better, the lady whatever her name is says that I need to stop talking to flying mint bunny, I wont listen to her though!"

"I see, mrs. Héderváry told me, that uhhhh im the same as always, seeing those things" Antonio said softly looking down. He didn't like seeing those things.

"it's better than having to feel as if you're not wanted that you aren't cared for" lovino said he looked at matthew.

"im invisible, my parents couldn't even remember my name, I sometimes went to bed without dinner. They forgot." Matthew said he looked at Gilbert who had been quiet.

" they blame me for what happened, they blame me I tainted the family with my red eyes and white hair, they hate me!"

Alfred looked at them at all of them. They looked like normal teens but each having their own past their own pain. Everyone of them, they somehow completed each other….

* * *

i wrote this because guess what i have alot of time on my hands. i know it isnt the best i was shirt of rushed... dumb people.


	2. their father finds out

After the little depressing scene the group made, Matthew looked at Alfred. "Alfred how has your life been?" all the other eyes landed on him.

Dont get him wrong, he loved attention, but this felt weird. Like really weird. " uhhh, I guess a lot has changed over the year." he told the group. Matthew urged him to go one, to continue. " I mean Mattie when dad found out you liked dudes before you left he became this monster saying bad things about you, mom also joined in. When people asked for you they would say who? As if they didn't know you!" the Canadian blinked once or twice. Gilbert glared at Alfred, not that he was mad at them oh no he was pissed but of his boyfriends parents.

"oh I see..." Matthew answered he looked around blinking even more, yep trying to not cry. "Alfred what do you think?" he asked softly.

"Mattie, I dont really mind you being gay and stuff, im not mom and dad I'll support you" that's when he put his hand up to cover his mouth away from gilbert. "but I think you can do much better!" he said hoping the hand wall would work and that gilbert wouldn't hear.

Matthew blushed a cherry red, gilbert jumped up "I heard you! Birdie loves me and wouldn't leave me!" he yelled

Alfred rolled his eyes "he can do better." Alfred then scanned the albino up and down "much better" gilbert didn't like wandering eyes, he blushed.

Now it was lovino's turn to jump up "I KNOW RIGHT!" he said. "I've been trying to tell maple bastard that he can do better, I mean why would be love him!" lovino pointed at gilbert. " the potato bastards brother..."

Gilbert glared at Lovino and slumped back to the ground to be meet with the green grass. He mumbled a few German and English curse words under his breath. "awwww Gil Mattie loves you he wouldn't leave you~" Antonio coded with a soft smile. "I support you guys!" he told them his smile became a smirk.

"yes, you two look very cute together. Like the the saying opposites attract!" Arthur said he looked next to him "of course! Mint and Susan think the same!" Arthur smiled a wide smile.

"who's Susan?" Alfred couldn't help but ask.

"Susan is flying mint bunnies, wife!" Alfred gave a confused look. Arthur glared at him, " yes mint is married!" he told the American.

"I just wanted to know who Susan is I didn't want to know her current relationship." Alfred muttered. That's when a phone started ringing.

The hospital didn't allow any if their patients to have a cellular device, so they ringing came from Alfred. He grinned when he read the caller ID " hey dude! Hows it going!" Alfred practical yelled through the phone. "oh? There's a problem?" he asked over the phone. His eyes widened when he got the response. "they know I'm not at your house!" Alfred began to panic. "how?!" he asked

Over the phone a Japanese boy talked to Alfred. "im sorry they called me, and I told them you were here and I guess your parents are good at figuring out when someone is lying." kiku answered.

Alfred sighed, his parents would find out he was at the hospital, with Mattie. "I'll figure something out, thanks for your help"

"yes, okay good luck Alfred" that's when the line went dead.

"is something wrong" Alfred turned to see Matthew giving a worried look. Alfred smiled at his little brother and shook his head. Matthew was about to counter, but some how Arthur beat him to it.

"you know Alfred, your lying" Arthur said. "now what's wrong, or do I have to call, pirate jack to come and beat some sense into you?"

"nothings wrong!" Alfred pressed, that's a lie.

"American bastard, stop lying, its not healthy. " lovino snorted.

"lovi is right Alfredo you shouldn't lie, we can help you know, I mean well we can try to help you!" Antonio cheerful said.

"I might not like you" gilbert said as he was hit playfully by his boyfriend "ow, but you are mien birdies brother so we must help!"

Alfred sighed and nodded "you see here, the reason I dont visit Mattie is because my parents think that if I spend time with him I will catch his "crazy" so they like watch me twenty four seven to make sure I dont come here. Hehehe I escaped today and went to my friends house and told him the plan. They saw through it and I will most likely be in big trouble when I get home"

Matthews eyes widened tears pricked in his eyes. Alfred didn't want to abound in him, he just wasn't aloud near the hospital. He practically jumped on Alfred in a hug. Alfred was caught off guard. "you didn't want to leave me! You just weren't aloud to come by"

"yea! What did you think? that mom and dad got to me, hell no like Francis says I have a thick skull!"

"Francis?" Matthew questioned. "big brother Francis?"

"yea cousin Francis" alfred said looking away. His phone began to ring once again. He prayed in his head that it wasn't who he thought it was. He looked down and paled...god was not on his side. His father was calling him. He swallowed the lump that had collected im his throat.

"h-hello?" he said trying to sound normal, but he failed.

"ALFRED FREEDOM JONES!" his full name boomed through the cell phone.

"yes?" he couldn't help but whimper in fear. Arthur shot him a sympathetic look.

"I called your friend, and asked him, where you were. He said you were with him. I asked him to pass the phone I needed to talk to you. Funny thing he denied me. ME? now boy, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" the line was silent. "...you better not be at that mental hospital with your fag of a brother."

"no sir I am not!" Alfred found some strength back, that was because of the anger that started to built up. The anger towards his father for calling his own son a fag. It made him wanna punch the man

"then tell me boy, where are you?" he heard his father try to not raise his voice.

"...the park with Toris." was his answer. The reason behind, he had looked up to see his blue eyed friend, laughing with a blonde boy who had green eyes, and was wearing all pink.

"oh? Really? Let me talk to Toris" his father challenged.

"very well then..." Alfred got up from the group put his father oh hold and ran to toris. "TORIS!" he screamed and got the attention of the Lithuanian.

"Alfred?" Toris asked when Alfred was in front of him panting. With a smile Alfred gave a hello.

"like Toriy are you like not going to introduce me?" the blonde boy asked to the brunette.

"uhh yea Alfred this is Feliks and Feliks this is Alfred, both of us live close to each other so we hang out." Feliks nodded. "so uhhh Alfred is there anything I could help you with?"

"please, please do me a favor. My dad is on the phone and doesn't know im here-" Toris held his hand up to stop Alfred, knowing what he wanted. Toris always heated Alfred and Matthew's old man. "thanks" Alfred handed him the phone

"ALFRED WHAT THE HELL-"

"hello Mr Jones, its Toris wonderful weather we are having" Toris tried to stop his sarcastic remarks to show.

"oh! Toris your really with Alfred?"

"yea I am, is that a problem?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"no, can you pass me my son" Toris didn't answer he just passed Alfred his phone mouthing 'its for you' Alfred nodded and thanks him one last time.

"hello?"

"Alfred I want you home this instant, we need to talk" Alfred had sat down back with the group. Feliks and Toris following. Alfred winced thinking of what his father wanted to talk about.

"alright..." he answered the line if the cell phone went dead

"I always hated Frederick Jones" Trois said as he looked at Alfred, who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"what did he say?" Matthew asked.

"doesn't matter, he just wants me home" Alfred got up and looked at the groups eyes. "I'll come back tomorrow, I promise" he went and hugged his brother.

"Alfred!" Matthew tried to stop he wanted to know what his father had told him.

Alfred didn't stop until he heard someone loudly call him name.

"Alfred!" Arthur raced to him. He tried to catch his breath. Looking up he grinned "lad, your going the wrong way" Alfred looked around he was going the wrong way. "how about I show you how to leave?" Alfred nodded.

The pair walked down the hallways Alfred walked down with the nurse. "so im curious, what did your father tell you?" he saw Alfred wince.

"its nothing important."

"I doubt it, Alfred at the mention of your father you wince or pale, what did he say?"

Alfred looked and saw he was at the entrance of the hospital. "oh! Look we are here," Alfred ran to the doors "thanks Iggy" Alfred never noticed the nickname that had been slipped.

Arthur pouted "my name is Arthur!" he yelled at the boy who had left. He turned to see mint flying. That gave him an idea. A smirk crosses his face. "mint do me a favor"

_"what would that be?_" the flying green bunny asked.

"follow Alfred home, I want to know what's he is hiding" the bunny hesitated slightly but nodded. "thank you mint I will take care of Susan, you go I will tell her" the bunny nodded and flew out the door and into the sun...

* * *

and here we finish or i finish chapter 2! i dont own hetalia! thank you for reading...watch out for chapter three!


	3. why me? should I listen?

The green bunny flew through the trees. He was trying to find the blonde haired American who had left, without and explanation. As he flew he spotted the blonde teen running to the bus stopped. He saw as the boy, stopped and panted, trying to catch his breath. The bus soon came, Alfred entered it, the bunny flowing his tail.

Not long after they ended up at a neighborhood. Alfred walked through the street and up to a pretty looking blue home, it looked like a house that everyone would want. It had the white fence the pretty flowers and everything. He sighed and opened the latch of the door. Dragging his feet he closed his eyes as he walked up the stairs to get to the front door.

He took a deep breath, hoping a few things that happened a few weeks ago wouldn't occur again. Slowly he opened the door, no lights were on. The only light that was seen flooded through the open curtains. "ahhh Alfred your home!" his mother came walking out of the kitchen in an old style looking pink dress. She smiled at her son, but it wasn't a motherly smile, it look twisted and disordered.

When mint saw it he knew something was going to happen he couldn't deny it. "your father is waiting for you in his study...chop chop dont leave him waiting." Alfred's mother continued. Alfred sighed and nodded. Dragging even more, he walked down the hall to the last door.

There he opened it and walked down the barely lit stair case. He ended to the basement half of it was for the study of his father and the other half is for storage was for un needed stuff. Most of the stuff were Matthews, since his parents didn't want their disowned sons stuff to be visible. He took a deep breath as he looked at the brown door in front of him.

He knocked on the door. "enter" a calm voice answered through the door. Alfred twisted the knob and entered the room. Mint saw as Alfred tries his best not to shake in fear. He could see why though the man in front of them looked awfully scary, maybe even a look could kill. "ahhh, Alfred your home, I was wondering when you would get here" his father said. Alfred's father had dark cobalt blue eyes and brown buzz cut hair. He had reading glasses on but took them off. "sit" Alfred did as he was told. "now Alfred how was your day at the park with Toris?"

"i-it w-went well." Alfred tried not to let his voice quiver. He was failing. Mint saw he was failing.

"oh wonderful, and why didn't you tell me you would be with Toris? Why did you lie and say you were with that Japanese kid?"

"I thought that you wouldn't let me go" Alfred answered

"and why did you say that?" he pondered on his son, his voice slowly rising.

"you absolutely dont like Toris" Alfred said looking around trying to keep his body from shaking.

"that's true, I dont like Toris, he seems to be a monster from the other side..." his father stood up "as a matter of fact, boy! Im forbid you to be around that fag." Alfred stood up glaring at his father. Cool sky blue eyes to intense cobalt blue eyes.

" Toris isn't a "fag" and I won't let you forbid me from hanging out with him, he's my best friend!" Alfred spoke. Fredrick's eyes darkend if that was possible.

"boy, what did you say to me?" Fredrick growled. He stepped forward. Alfred held his glare, though fear was running through his mind.

Mint, saw the scene he knew something would go down. Now if only Alfred could see him! Mint was flying around dramatically trying to get the youngers attention.

"I said Toris isn't gay, and if he was that would be okay! I won't stop hanging out with him just because you said!" Alfred yelled. Fredrick growled and his back hand lanes on his sons face. Alfred had been slapped.

In shock, well maybe Alfred looked at his red faced father. Who then brought his fist up and punch him in the left eyes. Alfred fell to the ground he wasn't weak, but this man could pack a punch. Alfred wasn't going to fight back, he had morals to follow. Fredrick thinking his son hadn't learned his lesson raised his shoed foot and hit Alfred with it repeatedly, without fail. You could hear the whimpers that escaped the light eyed boys mouth. Fredrick punched Alfred everywhere...pain would teach him a lesson. Yes he will learn. A sadistic smirk grew on his face.

Alfred began to cough up a bit of blood. Holy hell how much pain he was in! His body felt like it was on fire. It hurt to even breath. He tired not to cry, but the pain was becoming to much!

Mint gasped what was going on? W-was Alfred's father beating him? It sure seemed like it. It was complete horror.

That's when the worst part would come for Alfred, and mint knew it. Fredrick raised his foot and was about to pound it into Alfred's skull. Mint knew he couldn't let this go on. Arthur would kill him if he knew what he saw and didn't stop.

Trying to get as much energy as possible before the blow could go to the head. Mint flew in front of the crying, bleeding whimpering boy. The kick came, but as if a force was protecting Alfred, it never hit him. The only thing he saw was a flash of green light. That's when he noticed his father had crashed in his desk now unconscious.

Shaking Alfred quickly got up and ran out the door ignoring the pain.

Mint flew up. He was tired very tired he had to follow the boy that was his job.

* * *

Arthur jolted up from the group who was at dinner. He was given a worried look from the his friends. "is something wrong?" Matthew asked.

Arthur felt it he felt it. He looked around, trying to find it. "Susan!" the boy yelled as he ran away and out the door towards him room.

en he got there he opened the door, to find the pink bunny Susan in his bed in tears, he blue eyes raised as she looked at him. " Susan?" Arthur looked around the feeling of dread. "Susan what happened to mint!" he asked.

female bunny looked at him_ "he used alot of his powers, I dont know why, he would always tell me why no matter how far we are, this time he didn't!"_ the bunny burst into another fit of tears. Arthurs eyes widened, what happened to mint? What happened to Alfred? What happened?

* * *

Alfred walked up the stairs and collapsed on the wooded floor of the main floor. His mother passed her brown eyes scanned over him. "boy you should have listened to your father. If you did you wouldn't have all this wounds. Next time listen." his mother turned on her back on her collapsed son and walked away.

Alfred with the last bit of strength he had he pushed his boy to his bedroom. He pushed the door open and kicks it closed.

Mint felt himself flying lower and lower he needed rest maybe a nap would work. He crawled to the corner of Alfred's bed and fell to the ground.

he blue eyes boy walked into his bathroom. He tried his best to clean his cuts and wounds, though it didn't help much. He could see he would have a busted lip and a black eyes. Sighing, he looked in the mirror one last time and he felt tears run down his one opened eyes. Why did he deserve this?

* * *

and that's chapter 3 for you! I now just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows for this story! THANK YOU! and I don't own anything


	4. new episode

Arthur woke up, to see the sun shinning in his face, a woman soon came from the light.

"hello lad," her voice was soft and beautiful. This woman has long, wavy golden hair. Her eyes were a glowing emerald eyes. "how has my son been?"

Arthur's eyes widened, he had meet this woman before, it was his mother. Though something didn't sound right about his mother that was standing, errr floating? "you have come back, why?" he asked being his guard up.

" I really just wanted to see my son~" she coded, he now could tell she was floating. The woman floated towards him and smiled a warm smile.

Before Arthur could answer something jerked his shirt he looked down to see Susan, shaking her head violently. "The witch, The witch, she has come back!" Arthur gave the bunny a confused look.

" no, this is my mother" Arthur said slowly looking back to the woman, he didn't know her name. The lady gave him a small smile.

The witch is back! She is back! Now she will take your soul, she is back! Susan yelled at Arthur, well more like wanted to. This woman was and is made up by the witch of trickiness. " Arthur that by no means is your mother! That is the witch of tricks! She wants your soul, she will kill you for it!" the bunny screamed at the Brit.

" Dont believe her my son, she is only upset because she can't have kids and her husband is long gone. She wants to keep you to herself, that's selfish!" the woman yelled her voice still flew out in melody.

Arthur looked between both of the woman that yelled back and forth. Who told the truth and who told the lie? Who is real? Who is fake? What was going on!? The yelling noise rose and rose it was making his head hurt. Shutting his eyes, he held his head covering his ears. Shut up...Shut Up...SHUT UP! His mind raced with those words dancing the waltz in his mind. "SHUT UP, LET ME THINK!" he yelled, the room fell into a silence. A question, A question, A question those words raced in his head. "...let me ask a question"

"but of course, my son~" the woman with green eyes smiled. Susan scowled, at the witch.

"go right ahead..." the flying bunny answered.

"who am I?" he asked.

The woman raised her hand first and flew forward, she knew who he was "you are Arthur Kirkland!" she said.

"...wrong"

The bunny flew toward, does everyone fly except him? Guess so... " you are a spilt mind, one who knows what's real and can interact with the public. The other lives in an imagination, who can only talk to me and mint. You are a spilt mind, a schizophrenic" Susan smiled " Arthur Kirkland, the hospitals first schizophrenic."

Arthur smiled "that's right, that is who I am!"

"but-but honey I'm your mother! Who will you trust more the woman who gave birth to you and cared for you? Or a stupid hallucination!?" the woman yelled.

"what is your name?" Arthur asked as he turned to the screaming woman. She was taken back by the simple question.

"Margret Kirkland."

'tsk' 'tsk' Arthur did as he shook his head, and pointer finger. "Margret, if that is your name, you shouldn't lie,"

"you filthy brat, im not fucking lying!" she now screamed at Arthur, who had no emotion.

"lies" simple answer. Margret felt her rage increase. Susan grinned at how her Arthur was standing up to the witch.

" I will make you suffer, for what you have done! Disrespecting you own mother! You should die, you little piece of shit" the woman rose her pale hand and it connected on Arthur's equally pale skin. He held his cheek in surprise. " pain, is that what you need, is that it will that do for you to respect me" pale skin cracked,chipped off of the woman. Blonde locks fell to the ground being replaced by matted black hair. Green eyes rolled back and came forward, the color of pink showed. The skin was now a gray color, it looked like leather. Her clothes that were white they were shredded and replaced with scraps of a renaissance fair themed black dress. Her nails grew and sharpened same went with her teeth.

Growling she launched herself to the British boy, who was confused. What was going on, who was this lady? Oh yea, the witch of tricks. Arthur turned around and tries to escape the path of the witch. "what is your name witch of tricks?" he yelled at the witch. She smirked on return.

"Us witches should not tell our name to a mortal, especially a crazy mortal. Though since I am going to kill you right here right now, I will also be rid the world of a crazy soul. You know its like killing two birds with one stone. I shall tell you my name." she pointed her sharp nails to the boy "my name is Jace! Jace the witch of tricks, I will take your soul and eat it up, I hear the crazy ones always taste better" she flung her body again at Arthur " lets find out!"

Arthur was cornered he fell and tried to cover his body, trying his best to save his vital organs. Nothing came, nothing no pain no hit nothing. He opened his green eyes to see a girl im front of him. She looked at be twenty, long pink hair that landed to her knees, very pale skin, sickly pale. She was wearing a tight pink dress with a black ridder jacket. He could see a black ribbon laced in her hair. She had black and pink boots. Her hand was held high, a pink force-field around them both. "Susan?" he didn't know why he said the name of a bunny.

The girl turned to him, to show her bright blue eyes. "oh hi Arthur!" she said her voice was something.

"how, what? When?" he didn't comprehend, how was the bunny a girl in front of him?

"I can change Arthur, so can mint we just don't like changing unless we need too" she tried to explain.

Before Arthur could asks question he heard a bang, his reaction was to shut his eyes closed. Slowly he opened them to be faced with another pair of green eyes, Elizabeta those eyes belonged to her. Arthur terrified for the nurse's safety he grabbed her and pulled her down. She fell with a tump. "Eliza it isn't safe here at the moment the witch of tricks wants to kill me she will kill you, Susan is trying to protect us!" he shut his eyes and held onto the girl. The girl was trying to escape his grasp.

" Arthur, what are you talking about?" Elizabeta tried to ask as she escaped the patent grip.

"the witch-"

"there isn't no witch," Elizabeta cut him off. "open your eyes."

Shaking he slowly opened them, the only person there was Elizabeta. Susan was gone, and so was the witch. The things that had been disturbed were in the same place they were left. He touched his cheek, no pain. He blinked and looked into his nurses eyes. "they were right here I swear!" he said quickly "maybe they left!"

" Arthur no one was here" she tired to explain.

"NO, they were here the witch she was trying to kill me! Susan saved my life!" he began to yell "WITCH SHOW YOURSELF!" Elizabeta shook her head.

" Arthur listen to me" the boy began to trash around "LISTEN TO ME" he stopped trashing and she was faced with confused green eyes " Susan wasn't here, that witch wasn't here. Its all in your head" she tapped her head and helped the male up from the ground. He was shaking. "how about some tea?" he nodded both walked out of the room.

They meet up with a group Arthur sat down next to Matthew, who was drinking some hot chocolate.

"hello Arthur" Matthew greeted, no response, he and the other group members knew what that meant. Arthur had one of his episodes, he hadn't had one in weeks. Arthur was brought his tea, it was set down. He didn't move to reach to it, he just sat there. No emotion crossed his eyes.

The group knowing that he would be fine began to talk amongst themselves.  
"so the awesome me slept well awesomely, how did you lower awesome people sleep?"gilbert asked. Lovino scoffed, Antonio grinned.

" I slept fine, I had dreams of my lovi~" Antonio, jumped on Lovino, who tried to push him off.

"you tomato bastard, get the fuck off of me" Lovino was now blushing horribly,Antonio was babbling words of loving his little lovi. Gilbert was all and about laughing, his ass off, Matthew was softly giggling. Arthur still held no emotion. As they laughed and pushed the cafeteria doors opened. In walked the music teacher Roderich, Ms Elizabeta's husband. He walked towards the table of a certain group of teens. Behind him walked an all too familiar face.

The teacher coughed to get the attention of the group. Who did look up in shock. There looking to the floor next to the Roderich was Alfred. You couldn't see his body, it was covered with clothes, but you could see his face.

Matthew felt a ping of pain. He got up and reached, towards Alfred. Alfred did no objection to fight the hand. The warm hand landed on bruised skin. Alfred winced in pain. The Canadian opened his mouth and softly asked "...what happened?"

* * *

I have now finished. I do know there might be some mistakes and I'm sorry. Oh. I dont own hetalia. Thank you good bye


	5. can we know?

Alfred closed his eyes, he opened his mouth, then closed it. Quickly he licked his lip, they were going dry. He was able to swallow a huge lump that had been caught in his throat. Since when did he gave that? He opened his mouth, only a noise come out. He bit his lip then licked where he bite it. "I was playing football and got a little too hurt..."he opened one eye then another. He only had four pairs of eyes looking at him. And each a different shade, there was a grassy green shade, an amber color with green specks, then light red eyes with small very small purple specks. And violet eyes that swirled with blue.

" A- are y-you s-sure." Matthew asked his hand never leaving the others cheek. "...please don't lie to me" Alfred felt it, he felt that pang in his chest. He was lying to his twin brother, that was pleading not to be told a lie. He could feel that ping, it hurt. He closed his eyes again and shook his head trying to let that feeling escape, so it would leave and never come back.

"I'm not lying to you" Matthew frowned even more. "why would I lie?" Alfred let out a nervous laugh. He was failing at lying.

'For someone not to know what REALLY happened to you. Do you not trust me? I'm your bother. I'm your twin. And your lying no matter what you say. I can see you better than everyone else, I can read you...like a book' Matthew let his thoughts run along. He was about to answer, to kick the since that had landed. He also dropped his hand to his side. Alfred wouldn't lie, he missed his brothers hand, a caring hand, something that loved him that WAS blood related. "al-" the young Canadian was cut.

"You know your lying to everyone. Why do you do that?" Alfred and everyone's heads flew to the Brit who was just sitting there. His body was turned to an empty seat as if he was talking to someone. He twisted his body to be facing Alfred in the eyes. Emerald green to Royal blue. Alfred blushed he was caught, he was caught lying. Now what?

Alfred shook his head, "I'm not lying, I have no reason to lie!" he said a little to quick to back up the fact that he was certainly lying.

" I don't know why you have to lie. Im the one that asked no? And you are lying, I know what happened you maybe can lie to everyone, because they might be blind, but let me tell you something Alfred, I can see right through lies. I can see, because I know what happened, I know what happens behind the scenes of the famous book. I'm NOT blind."

Alfred now felt so weak, how would he get out of this mess? How? His hand flew to face and he rubbed it in some type of desperation. He couldn't tell them what happened. He wouldn't tell them. He would never tell. Never no matter who they were. He won't tell, he wouldn't tell...he can't tell. He would kill him if he told. He had been threated by his father before. _"Tell anyone what happens you little piece a shit, and say goodbye to breathing because you would be dead I'm a forest. I can make sure of it. Remember dont tell."_

That was a secret he had to keep, he had to keep it locked and shut. He held the key in his hand, but he wouldn't unlock the chest. He winced, that chest would stay locked. "Alfred, hello to Alfred" he shook his head fast feeling a dizzy sensation set it. He looked at the groups eyes. "well?"

Giving a confused look "well what?" he asked.

Arthur sighed "tell us what really went down, come on lad"

Alfred sighed " like I said before football, got a little beaten up!" he threw his hands in the air "what more do you want from me!" like they say the more to tell the world a lie, the more you believe its true.

Arthur sighed he rose from the table and walked to Alfred. He easily grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and brought him down to his eye level. "listen I know what happened I won't say it out loud." he said then his voice feel to a whisper for only them both to hear. "I want you to tell me your side of the story. Meet me at my room by five, no later no less." about to ask of how he could trust him. Arthur went a bit closer to Alfred face if that was possible. "oh and your father is an ass for hurting you the way he did, remember I wanna hear your side" he pushed Alfred away. Arthur went back to the table sat down, he picked up the spoon and stirred the cold tea before drinking it. As much as he despised cold tea he would let it go to waste. He closed his eyes and hummed a tune. _'Thanks for your help Mint, you should go and tell Susan that your okay'_

_'will do bye arthur'_

Alfred shook his head, away from the dazed look. he knew...He Knew...HE KNEW. Alfred felt an unsettling feeling come. Arthur knew how did he know? That didn't matter all that mattered was that he knew! Please dont let him tell, I dont want to die. I barely got to be here with Mattie. Dont let him tell...

Matthew pulled on Alfred shirt to get him out of the trance he was in. "Alfred, are you hungry?" he asked. Alfred smiled, the smile could have been fake. He nevertheless nodded he was hungry, but no way was he going to eat here.

"I dont want to eat here I'll wait till I leave..."

"...when will you leave, burger bitch?" Lovino mumbled. Antonio gasped and began to tell lovi that what he did was very bad. Gilbert let out a laugh, Matthew let out a closed giggle.

"well I'm done with my tea. I shall see you all at lunch." Arthur turned directly at Alfred, giving him a hidden message though his eyes. Alfred got the message and nodded. With that Arthur walked through the door and left into the cold white hallways of the hospital.

The small group began to talk about random stuff, until they noticed at time flew by faster than they thought. When they looked around almost everyone was gone. The janitors were cleaning the tables. The group got up and walked towards the outside closed gated doors. They walked to the shaded tree, that they yesterday chatted. Alfred spoke up first as everyone got comfortable.

" what are we doing today?" Alfred asked a bright smile now on his face. His bother also gleamed happily, gilbert smirked, Toni grinned and Lovi scowled.

That smirk on Gilbert's face only grew. "I have an idea..."

* * *

there we go I'm done with chapter five if I'm correct. I'm very sorry if you see any mistakes. Well I dont own hetalia or anything. Bye


	6. Up Up And Away

And I know it has taken me a very long time to update. Hehehe sorry I had a bunch of mid-terms. Stupid tests, no one needs them. Though now I can write more since I'm done! YES! So more updates from me! Oh I dont own anything sadly. Tears, but whatever on to the chapter shall we!

* * *

"what's your idea,bastard?" Lovino asked a bit impatient.

"Lovi you shouldn't call people bastard..." Antonio shook his head in a no-no sort of way. The Italian flared up, his face red with anger and a pout present.

"I CAN DO AS I WISH, TOMATO BASTARD!" he screamed and pouted again. The red of his face slowly leaving. Antonio stayed still then laughed and jumped on the Italian in a hug manner. "Wai-what nooo!"

"Lovi you need a hug" the Spaniard cooed, as he pressed his face onto Lovino's, the red if his came back in a flash.

Gilbert let his eye twitch,how dare these un-awesome people ignore him like that! "LIKE... I was saying I know where to go!" he bounced off the ground and pointed to the sky.

"Gil, we can't go to the moon I thought we talked about this already." Matthew said raising an eyebrow. Alfred gave the two a strange look, the hell the moon he thought. Gilbert pouted and blushed.

"Nien I wasn't talking about the moon" the self proclaimed Prussian said. "but one day I will go up there" he said lowly for no one to hear.

"Then where?" Alfred asked his blue eyes looking up to where Gilbert was pointing. A smirk flew on Gilbert's face. He turned to Antonio and pulled him away from Lovino. Lovino gave a calm thankful sigh while Antonio gave a small whine of discouragement.

"Antonio remember when we first got here all we wanted to do was get away from everyone" the Spaniard nodded and looked up to wear Gilbert was now looking. "I think we should show them!"

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked slowly, its not like he didn't want them to know its just he hasn't been up there in so long. Plus he wanted to keep that little secret with just him and his best friend Gilbert.

"Positive!"

"Rightly then, come on what are we waiting for then?" Antonio asked he jumped up and pointed to the sky.

"But I want to know the location?" Matthew asked as he got off the ground and dusted his clothes off.

" Ahh birdie I wish for this to be a surprise for everyone!" Gilbert exclaimed, he grabbed Mathews hand and started to pull him to the glass doors of the hospital. Alfred, Antonio, and Lovino followed close behind.

The group walked to the east wing of the hospital there in this wing were the school class rooms, and part dorms. They walked with Gilbert being the leader they walked to the end of hallway 10a. Gilbert turned to the left and there was a dark, small hallway barely visible. He grinned and turned to Antonio. "You know how to do this" the Spanish boy nodded. Antonio now took the lead. He walked closer to the bordered door. Recognizing the lose screws, he un-screwed them one by one each bored fell to the ground.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Matthew asked a bit nervous, he was a good boy. Good boys don't go around poking their noses where they don't belong. He was sure as hell his nose wasn't supposed to be here.

"Calm down." Alfred said, he threw his arm around the younger blondes shoulder. " it's going to be fine!" he reassured, honestly he didn't know.

Antonio tired to push open the door, but it was stuck with a bit more force it popped open, the small group walked in. There it looked to be an abounded class room. It had ten desks that where scattered around. Also you could see alot of cob webs. "This is what you wanted to show us?" Lovino asked irritated.

"No mi tómate" Antonio said he let his Spanish come out. Lovino's eye twitched slightly at the pet name. "We still have to keep going, Gil your turn" Gilbert smirked and nodded. He pushed a few desks away that were in the corner of the room. There on the bottom you could see a small locked door. The Prussian got up and looked threw the empty desks, there in one of them he found a small box. Swiftly he opened it and in the box was a flash light, batteries and the key. Gilbert grabbed the key, and unlocked the door, he pulled the latch out and opened it. The door made a noise, the ones you hear from old doors in a bad horror film.

He then pulled out the flash light and turned it on flashing the light around. He smirked at the group, " Ready?" he asked. Matthew shook his head, no he was not ready. "Come on birdie, its okay you are not going to die!" the Canadian sighed and nodded with a smile. "okay now who will go in first?" Gilbert asked. No one volunteered, he pouted and groaned "fine follow me..." The albino fell to his knees and crawled in, there inside looked to be a small room. Enough to fit maybe 6-7 people. Gilbert flashed the light they were all following, he then grabbed onto something it looked to be a metal ladder. He began to climb it, it took a few minutes to get to the top. Once he did he popped the small door open, the group on the bottom had to shield their eyes as the bight light flooded plopped himself out of the small tunnel. He then helped the others out.

"whoa!" Alfred said as he came put.

"This place is incredible!" Matthew stated.

"Yep I know its awesome!" Gilbert walked around. The small group had came up to the roof of the hospital. From their point of view you could see countless of things. They sun and breeze also felt very relaxing. On the roof there was almost nothing, there was two chairs and a small table.

"I haven't seen the sun, since I entered this hell hole" Lovino said as he looked up at the sun and down. He had only seen the sun under in the patio of the guarded fenced hospital, it was also pretty hard to feel a breeze, so all in all this was wonderful. He turned and looked at Gilbert, and Antonio. "How did you two come across this place?" Lovino asked.

Matthew looked up, yea how did these two get here. obviously this place was a tuff place to find, not just anyone would find it. "Yea how did you get here, this place isn't easily to find?"

Antonio blushed and Gilbert grinned. "Ahhh do you remember how we came here Toni?" the Spaniard looked away and quickly responded.

"No I don't remember! It was such a long long time ago. Mucho tiempo atrás!"

"Well we are in luck!" Gilbert exclaimed. He sent a smirk toward Antonio, that now with his blushed face glared back.

"You better not!"

"But I remember"

"I'm warning"

"It was a wonderful day..." Gilbert started. "Me and Toni had just came here on the same day. We were bored, and maybe a bit scared. Both of us became friends fast maybe because we were new who knows. So, on the third day of arriving we decided to explore, the place they never told us we couldn't come to the east wing so we came here first. We walked around until we found the boarded door. Us two being the curious Bastards we are-"

"Got that right bastard..." Lovino threw in.

Gilbert rolled his eyes "As I was saying before I was interrupted! Toni somehow knew how to unscrew the knobs. How did he know he wouldn't tell me" He shot Antonio a look, in response Antonio looked away innocently. "So then we opened the door. I dont know how it happened, we walked in and I tripped. I fell on my back just thinking about it makes my back hurt. Since I fell I sort of made Toni here fall too."

"Please for the love of god don't tell what happens next" Antonio pleaded. He was so close to getting on his hands and knees. "Dios mío, por el amor de Dios no lo dejen habla" all that Antonio wanted to do now was crawl in a hole and die.

"Aww come on Toni it wasn't that bad" Gilbert cooed.

Antonio's eyes snapped open "It was that bad!"

"Whatever I bet you enjoyed it, as I was saying again. I made Toni fall he fell on well on me, and it was a small thing we accidentally kissed but really it wasn't anything."

"HOLD UP WHAT?!" the Italian fumed he looked at a blushing Antonio to a smirking Gilbert.

"Yea I took your boyfriend's first guy kiss. On accident, but Toni tasted like a mixture of tomatoes and strawberries weird" He kept going. Matthew glared at him.

"How come you never told?" Matthew asked.

"Oh you see I was waiting for the right moment, and I guess this was it."

"I'm going to get the mafia on your ass!" Lovino screamed at Gilbert. Who put his hands up in defense.

"I didn't want to kiss him!" the Prussian looked at the Spaniard, who was still blushing, "no offense your not my type"

"None taken it wasn't the thrill of my life either"

"Though I feel that, that kiss we shared made out bond stronger!" the Prussian exclaimed to the air.

"Hey Gil!" Matthew began, Gilbert looked at his love in a question way.

"Yes birdie?"

"Yea shut up. I dont want to hear that you kissed Antonio that's awkward and weird."

"Awww is my birdie jealous"

"Non"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Really"

"I can ask Lovino to get the mafia on you"

"Okay you're positive"

"hey dudes we never finished the story" Alfred jumped in, he was being way to quiet.

"Oh ja, let me finish. After that we said it would never happen again we walked until I hit a few desks and fell in a small hole."

"You just keep falling dont you?" Alfred asked.

"Hey its not my fault, okay and I saw the small door I called Toni the key by the way was already on there I opened the door and we both walked in. It was pretty dark, why did Toni have a lighter, I dont know but he had one." the groups eyes fell on Antonio. " we looked around and I found the ladder. Me being awesome I climbed it, Toni was a bit cautious. When we can to the roof door it was stuck and hit it open. That shit hurt. We opened the door and here is what we found!" he moves his hands showing the roof. "awesome huh"

"very" Alfred pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was 2:34 in a while he would have to go to Arthur. To tell you the truth that was something he was dreading,but never the less he had to go. Arthur knew he knew to much, but nevermind that. He shook his head ridding the thoughts and looking at the group.

"I like it up here" Matthew said he walked to Alfred and smiled. "Dont you?" he asked the older twin.

"I've never been on a roof so its something new for me!" Alfred said he looked around, and sat down on the ground.

"I could get used to this breeze" Lovino said as he followed Alfred and sat next to the blond. Matthew then followed he smiled up at Gilbert. He was having a blast. He had his brother, friends and his lover how could it get better. Gilbert smiled a genuine smile and sat next to his Canadian lover. Antonio looked at lovino and ran to him, falling beside him.

"LOVI!" he said as he hugged the brunette.

"Let me go!"

"Nope"

Lovino sighed "fine whatever" the small group sat there for the time. The mental patients taking in all they could from the sun and breeze. Of how they saw the birds fly, they could see patches of grass from the bottom. Everyone loved it and that's how they stayed for the moment.


	7. lies

Now I'm back with chapter 7! This chapter was sort of ehhh...poo. Anyway, not to bore you with my side comment...i dont own hetalia, or anything mentioned of that sort. Enjoy.

* * *

The small group sat at the roof soaking in the warm sun rays that hit their backs. Each one had a smile on their face, each had their own glow of happiness. Alfred looked down, he pulled out his phone to check the time. To his surprise it was 3:50 time went fast, when he was having fun. He though for a moment and decided he would leave at 4:20 to make sure he would get to Arthur on time.

"Al?" Alfred blinked at looked back up, to see Matthew giving him a very curious look. "Is something the matter?" the younger asked.

"Not at all" Alfred put his phone away and gave one of his charm filled smiles, that showed off her pearly white teeth.

"Are you sure?" the Canadian pressed, he really wanted answers. Alfred looked up then back at Matthew and shook his head. He didn't want to tell Matthew about how he was going to go see Arthur in a while. "Okay if you say so..." Matthew bit lip nodded and turned to face his albino boyfriend.

That's when it hit Alfred like a train he didn't know where Arthur's room was. He couldn't ask any of the boys they would pressure him into answers. He looked back up and thought of other people. He sighed and looked down, he didn't have a clue that's when a certain brunette girl came to mind. She wouldn't ask many questions would she? Also if she did he could lie to her face, that's one thing Alfred was able to work on his lying skills. He used it all the time on his parents, and they never noticed which was good for him, if they noticed he would most likely be beat...again. Then another question popped up into his mind. Where would he find her this hospital was huge! He looked back at Matthew and Gilbert they could tell him. If they asked he again come up with a lie.

He taped Matthew on the back. Matthew let out an 'eep' of surprise, he turned to be faced with Alfred. He blinked a few times trying to leave the state of shock. Gilbert looked over his boyfriends shoulder to see Alfred. "Yes?" Matthew asked Alfred.

"By any chance do you where I could find Elizabeta?" the American teen asked trying to be as slick as possible. Gilbert raised and eyebrow as he looked at Alfred from behind Matthew.

"why?" Gilbert couldn't help but ask. Alfred, knew they would ask so he did the thing his mind clicked in first, a lie formed.

" I need to ask her some questions..."

"Questions?" Matthew pondered

"Yea"

"What type of questions?" the Prussian asked Alfred. Alfred let out a saddened sigh, he closed his eyes because he knew that even if he sighed his eyes would show a shine of a smirk.

"Questions about this place."

"Why can't you just ask us" Matthew said he pouted.

"I mean, in a different way I want to find a way to be closer to this place and I heard there was summer jobs. Summer is close I mean its spring so I wanted information" the lie was set, now let them take it. Red and purple eyes flooded with realization, they both nodded.

"Oh I see, well Al I think that is wonderful idea!" Matthew said happily. Gilbert grinned and nodded.

"Yea it kind of is, I think Hedervary is in her office, you go down to the front door of the class walk back the way we did, then get to the main halls go to take a left enter a hallway that say A-form. Its the workers place. Her office the first door on the right she shouldn't have any appointments today..." Gilbert said. Alfred pulled out his phone 4:05 Alfred nodded and rises from the floor.

"Where are you going American slime?" Lovino asked curiosity filling him up.

"He's going to go find Hedervary" Gilbert said as he looked up.

"Oh? Why?" Antonio asked looking at the American who was at the floor door. Matthew's face brighten up

"He's going to ask Eliza how he can apply for the summer jobs!"

"Really?" Lovino asked looking suspiciously at the blonde blue eyed boy.

"Yea I want to become closer to Mattie to recover the time I wasn't with him. I think this could be a good idea, now if you dudes excuse me I will be on my way. The hero bids a farewell for now." Alfred held onto the handles and did as he was told. He walked out the class took the same turns back and he ended in the main halls. The main halls were like connections to all the important halls. He then walked into the A-form hall and walked to Elizabeta office. Softly he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a female voice sounded through the woodened doors.

"Its Alfred may I come in?" he asked.

"Yes but of course the door is open" Alfred turned the knob and entered into the girl's office. The office held a color theme of orange. It was really unique.

"Now what can I help you with Alfred?"

"I wanted some information for the summer job" Elizabeta stood up and smiled

"Why do you want the summer job?"

"I want to become closer to Matthew I left him alone for sometime and I regret it. Also the people here are nice, I want to get to know them"

"I see" the girl grabbed a blue package, she held onto it. "You do you, will have to sleep here for the summer like summer camp?"

"I figured but that's not so bad." Elizabeta's green eyes sparkled, she handed him the package.

"there's a packet in there fill it out and bring it back to me"

"Yes ma'am!" Alfred turned around and began to walk away. That's when he opened the door and turned to face the doctor again "Oh emmm by the way do you know where Arthur's room is?" A small smirk flew to the doctor's face,

"My, My why do you want to know?"

"He asked me to stop by" Alfred said

"Why?"

"He didn't tell me, so can you tell me his room?"

"Fine, you exit the A-form halls, then you go the the B-red halls to room 85. Its a red door that's why its called the red halls." Alfred nodded and walked out of the room. Alfred did what he was told he walked back the way he came, then took a left and into a white hall. It read the B-red halls. He walked deeper until room 85. Slowly he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hey Arthur its Alfred want to open the door?" he could hear small door steps and a small snap at the door. When it opened he saw a scow on his face.

"You came early" he said as he looked behind, to see the time that read on the small clock. "its barely 4:30"

"Yes I sort of noticed but I had to leave everyone, and I didn't know where your room was so I had to ask, and stuff" Arthur rolled his eyes, and nodded he stepped aside for Alfred to come in.

"Now, come in will you" Alfred smiled and walked into the darkened room. Arthur turned on the lights and sat down on the small twin sized bed.

"So this is your room?"

"Yep" the American saw the room was pretty big. It had the twin sized bed pushed to the middle of the wall. On one side was a bed side table. On the table was a lamp, then there was some books. On the other side of the room was a dresser, but he wondered why since they all worse the same thing every day. Then there was a door which he guessed was a bathroom or something, near the dresser was a small table with two chairs. The walls were red, again with the name of the hall. "It's not much, but I got to tell you this had been more of a home than any other place has been."

"Really? I can't imagine being away from home and not being at least a bit sad"

"Where I was, when I lived with my brother's that place was never a home, and it will never be one. Though I would have thought that you would try to get away from your home?" Alfred cringed, and looked away.

"That might be true, but home is home"

"You know Susan always told me even when I was small and lived with my siblings. She always said home is a place where you are loved and are surrounded by everyone who cares for you." Arthur showed no emotion his eyes held a glossy look. "And I know your home is nothing like that."

Alfred shut his eyes tight. That was true in his home, he wasn't wanted. He and Matthew were a mistake their mother never wanted kids. She vowed to never have any, but fate had other plans for her. It made it even worse that he and Matthew were twins. He remembered the times his mother would cruse and tell them both horrible words, words that a loving mother would never say to her children, but she wasn't a loving mother.

Then came his father. His father always hated Matthew, because he wasn't tuff, because he couldn't take a punch, because he was different. When both boys were born, his father was only there for a day and left to go get himself drunk. Then it started to happen more often. Their dad would leave and come back in the early morning drunk and sometimes unconscious. Their mother would blame them both saying if only they weren't born, she and dad would have been happy. Soon dad became more aggressive with him and Matthew never mother though. Beatings and beatings, Matthew became very weak and I'll, things went down hill...

Alfred shook his head, "DONT THINK OF THOSE TIMES!" he accidentally yelled. Arthur gave him a strange look.

"Think of what times?" he asked curiosity laced his voice.

"Nothing really"

"Lies, again with your lies. Why do you lie, who do you want to keel safe, because when you lie your only hurting yourself you know" Alfred looked down, he was hurting himself wasn't he.

"Why do you want to know anyway!" Alfred said he was getting a bit defense. "And how do you know what happened in my house?" he couldn't forget that. "Do you have people watching me?"

"Well people no, things yes." Arthur corrected with a smirk, "You see I knew something fishy was going on so I took it into my own hands and did research. I asked Mint to follow you he told me what happened"

"Mint?" Alfred was confused, Mint was one of Arthur's schizophrenic hallucinations.

"Yes Mint, also how could you let them treat you like that beat you the way they did, your covered in bruises but you wont show them." Alfred stayed quiet this wasn't adding up. "Alfred there're abusing you..."

"...I know"

"Then do something"

"I can't..."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Its complicated."

"HOW THE HELL-" Arthur was stopped in mid sentenced, when someone barged through the door.

"ARTHUR!" Arthur rolled his eyes why didn't he remember. At the door was none other than Elizabeta, she had a bright smile, but her eyes showed a satisfied smirk. "You know what time it is"

"Of course I do Elizabeta I dont forget that easily"

"Well then come on lets go"

"Wait where are you two going?" Alfred asked confused.

"I have to go get my medication, I'll be back just wait here" Alfred nodded, Arthur gave a small smile and walked away with the elder. Alfred looked around the room, he went to the table with books and grabbed one. The Shinning was the title. The author Stephan king. He never heard of the book before, he opened it but saw the words and put the book down.

Then he walked to the dresser and saw a picture frame. You had to look closely at the frame it blended with the far room. He picked up the frame and blew away the dust that had accumulated over time. His eyes widened, there in the picture was a younger Arthur, he was sort of smiling, and was sort of scowling. Next to him was a seemingly older red head with bright green eyes, brighter than Arthur's. Then there was three other boys. Two looked to be twins, they had a light brown hair shade and these actually had Arthur's shade of green eyes. The last one had blonde hair, and a darker shade of green eyes. All the boys looked to be older than Arthur. They all looked truly happy. What happened to the family? Why did they fall apart? Was it all caused by Arthur? Is that why they left him here...alone?

"Hey you~" Alfred whirled around to be faced with a goofy smiling Arthur. His eyes were wide and glossy looking. Alfred raised an eyebrow, now he was confused. Arthur let out a giggle, and he smiled even more.

"Wha?"

"Alfred" Alfred now turned and there was Elizabeta. "Arthur gets pretty weird once he has his medication to be gentle with him, will ya"

Oh...okay thanks" with that Elizabeta smirked nodded and shut the door. Alfred looked back at Arthur, who was twirling around in the room. He let out a giggle and fell to the floor. Though as soon as he fell he got up, and turned to the American. The green eyed boy's eyes widened he walked towards Alfred, he now began to panic. "Y-yes?" he asked as Arthur looked closer at his face.

"Your eyes are blue" Arthur giggled again. "they're very pretty..." Alfred blushed, then out of the blew Arthur fell to the floor. Giving the American the fright of his life, then he heard a soft snore.

"well I'll be darned..." Alfred poked Arthur's cheek "he fell asleep" the blue eyed boy sighed, he couldn't leave Arthur on the floor. He gently picked him up, then it became ironic of how Elizabeta had told him to be gentle with Arthur as if she knew this would happen. Softly he set the boy on the bed and looked at him. "sleep tight, we will finish talking when you remember what's going on"

Arthur smiled "Mint, cookie please~" the boy snored out.


End file.
